


Every Little Choice

by Why_are_you_here666



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon), Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Bad Spelling & Grammar, Crossover, FGOD Error, I don’t know how to write Fresh, I honestly have no idea as to what I am doing, I might add more tags later, Im going with the flow okay?, Multi, No like VERY Out of Character, Or really most of the characters, Out of Character, Steven is baby but I dont know how to write him, When you can’t decide who to ship make it poly
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-15
Updated: 2021-02-16
Packaged: 2021-03-16 06:28:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,233
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29449329
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Why_are_you_here666/pseuds/Why_are_you_here666
Summary: I don’t know how to summary, but this is a FGoD Fanfiction, that I started writing for some reason-~I don’t own SU, Undertale or any of its AU’s, or FGoD~
Relationships: Blue/Nightmare, Dream/Ink, Error/Blue, Error/Nightmare, Error/Nightmare/Blue, Fresh/Decans, Reaper/Geno
Comments: 1
Kudos: 20





	1. Bad Decisions

I apologize for any spelling errors I may make, and if you find any, please point them out so I can fix them, and I’m pretty sure I’m going to accidentally make all the characters O.O.C., so I apologize for that as well.

~I do not own Undertale, any of the Undertale AUs, or Steven Universe~

~Error speaking: “ **Do i iS Gay? yeS.** ”

~Nightmare speaking: “ **Do I is gay? Yes.** ”

~Anyone else speaking: “Do I is gay? Yes.”

**~Chapter 1~**

It had been oddly peaceful for Error that day, Ink hadn't created any new AUs in a while, and the Voices were strangely silent. Error was currently sitting on the Anti-Void “floor” sewing a new bandana for Blue.

He suddenly sighed and stood up, deciding to go to Outertale, wishing to see the stars that he hadn’t seen in so long because of how busy he was.

Error opened a portal, and silently stepped through, looking up at the sky that never failed to fill him with wonder and amazement, and sighing softly, he sat down on the edge of the cliff, allowing his legs to dangle over the Void as he continued his sewing, softly humming a gentle tune, feeling… content. He was so caught up in his sewing that he didn’t notice Outer seeing him, and Outer looked alarmed, having not seen Error in a while.

Outer quickly and quietly snuck away from Error, and contacted Ink, letting him know of Errors presence in Outertale, Ink in a panic opened a portal next to Outer almost directly after Outer explained, Dream and Blue following him through the portal as he rushed through.

“Where is he? Has he started destroying anything yet? Has h-“ Inks worried rambling was suddenly cut off by Dream putting a hand on his shoulder, and comfortingly reassuring Ink with a gentle, “It’s alright Ink, calm down. Error doesn’t seem to have destroyed anything yet, so we’re fine.”

Dream looked up a bit, pausing before saying, “It feels weirdly positive here… It’s… Strange? I would have expected a lot more negativity considering Error is here. You’d think there would be more panic.”

Ink doesn’t respond, only nodding before turning to face Dream and Outer, and ordering Outer to start getting people to safer places, letting his face soften, taking on a more gentle and calm look, something much different from his usual over emotional and expressive expression.

Dream looked at Ink with a concerned and confused expression, before deciding to brush it off, despite feeling as if something is wrong.

Blue, knowing better than to brush off Ink’s odd behavior, and turned to Dream, telling him that he would stay back for a little to make sure that the citizens of Outertale got to safety.

Dream only nodded in response, quickly following after Ink to look for Error, and as soon as he was out of sight, Blue pulled out his phone, opening up the Messages app, and texting Nightmare that something was up with Ink, and they were in OuterTale after Outer reported that he had seen Error there, before quickly turning his phone off and tucking it away in a hidden pocket of sorts in his scarf, added in by Error (with normal yarn of course, if Error used his strings Ink and Dream would notice the Destroyer’s Magic almost immediately, and that wouldn’t be good.)

Blue sprinted off in the direction that Ink and Dream left, quickly finding them approaching a cliff, he joins them, when suddenly he spots a darkly colored figure.

All three of the skeletons immediately recognize Error (Not that it’s hard to do so, with how different Error looks compared to others.) and Ink starts quickly sneaking towards Error, the glitching skeleton seemingly not noticing.

Before Ink can reach Error, he stands up, quickly moving to the side, while grabbing Ink's arm with his strings, stopping Ink from falling into the Void.

Error only sighs, pulling Ink away from the edge before dismissing his strings, and grumbling out, “ **WHy MuST you aLWayS Do THiS iNKy?** ” Before jumping back in surprise as red paint was flung at him, forgetting that he was at the edge of the cliff.

Blue rushed forwards, grabbing Errors sleeve as said glitching skeleton started falling, and Error only gave him a sad smile, just barely keeping it together as he whispered out a small, “ **i’M SoRRy…** ” just before error signs covered his eyes, his sleeve ripping off as he plummeted into the Void.

Blue could only sit there, staring at the spot that his best friend had just been, tears welling up in his eyes as he gripped the torn piece of Error's sleeve, waves of sorrow washing over him as he grieved over his friend's sudden death.

Nightmare suddenly opens a portal, rushing through, only to halt at the scene in front of him. He rushed over to Blue when Ink and Dream only stood there in silence.

Nightmare managed to pull Blue away from the edge of the cliff, gently shaking the normally cheerful skeleton’s shoulders.

When he finally got Blue to snap out of his shaken state, Nightmare immediately asked, “ **I got here as soon as I could! What happened?!? Where is Error?!?** ” In an uncharacteristically worried tone, knowing something was wrong, feeling the large amounts of negativity coming from the usually positive skeleton.

Blue only sniffled, holding up the piece of Errors sleeve, and whispering “H-he’s dead...”  
In a shaky voice. He trembled for a second before starting to sob as he buried his head into Nightmare’s goopy chest as he gripped Nightmare’s sleeves.

Nightmare only blinked, before he started to tremble, slowly turning back into his passive form as he started to cry, hugging Blues shaking form close to him, as if he would lose Blue as well if he let go.

They stood there for a while, sobbing in each other’s embrace, only to jump as Dream let out a soft “Brother?” Nightmare gently pried Blue off of him as he turned to Dream, a glare on his tear-stained face.

Dream flinches as Nightmare growls out, “ **You killed Error… You kilLED HIM! YOU ARE NOT MY BROTHER! I WAS ONLY JUST STARTING TO FORGIVE YOU, AND YOU RUINED IT! I STILL CARED ABOUT YOU, AND YOU HAD TO GO AND F*CK IT UP! Y-you, y-you…** ”

Nightmare sobbed harder than he had been before, Blue rubbing his back comfortingly, before glaring at Ink and Dream, then turning back to Nightmare, and saying, “You should go h-home. I’m coming w-with you, I don’t want to have to b-be around these two.” Spitting out the last two words like poison, and hiccupping every once and a while, tears still falling from his eyes now and again.

Nightmare only nodded, opening a portal to the mansion, Blue leading him through the portal after picking up the bandana that had been placed on the ground before Error had fallen into the Void, leaving Ink and Dream standing there, Dream looking lost, and Ink just stood there, with an odd smile on his face.

Despite his smile, Ink didn’t feel right. He wasn’t sure what he was feeling as he had only ever felt the limited emotions that he could from his vials, but he was feeling guilt. He turned to Dream, who was still standing there in shock, staring at the spot that his brother- no- Nightmare had just been, tear streaming silently down his cheeks.

Ink shook Dream out of his thoughts, and gently said, “It’s alright… let’s go hold a meeting to announce the death of Error, that’ll cheer you up!” Dream only nodded, Inks words not making him feel any better about what just happened.

He let Ink drag him through a portal, feeling numb as his br- Nightmares words repeated inside his head. He felt so BAD he didn’t think this would happen, despite knowing that Ink thought that Error had to die. He just ignored it, assuming that everything would be fine.

He was _**DEAD WRONG...**_


	2. Choice and Destiny

I apologize for any spelling errors I may make, and if you find any, please point them out so I can fix them, and I’m pretty sure I’m going to accidentally make all the characters O.O.C., so I apologize for that as well.

~I do not own Undertale, any of the Undertale AUs, or Steven Universe~

~Error speaking: “ **Do i iS Gay? yeS** **.** ”

~Nightmare speaking: “ **Do I is gay? Yes.** ”

~Destiny speaking: “ժօ í íՏ ցɑվ? վҽՏ.”

~Choice speaking: “𝕕𝕠 𝕀 𝕚𝕤 𝕘𝕒𝕪? 𝕪𝕖𝕤.”

Anyone else speaking: “Do I is gay? Yes.”

**~Chapter 2~**

Destiny gently caught their chosen one as he fell, gazing at him with a look of sympathy on their face. Normally they did not have an appearance, but they chose to look humanoid as of right now.

They spoke as they healed their chosen one softly saying, “íԵ íՏ ɑӀɾíցհԵ ʍվ ϲհíӀժ, í հɑѵҽ վօմ ղօա. í հɑѵҽ ɑ ƒɾíҽղժ ղɑʍҽժ ϲհօíϲҽ, Եհҽվ հɑѵҽ ɑցɾҽҽժ Եօ ӀҽԵ վօմ ՏԵɑվ íղ Եհҽíɾ ʍմӀԵíѵҽɾՏҽ, íՏղ'Ե ԵհɑԵ ցɾҽɑԵ?” 

Error shifted in his sleep, and Destiny giggled softly at this, before speaking once more. “վօմ աíӀӀ ҍҽ ϲհɑղցҽժ Եօ ƒíԵ íղԵօ ԵհíՏ ղҽա ʍմӀԵíѵҽɾՏҽ ҍҽԵԵҽɾ, Տօ ԹӀҽɑՏҽ ժօղ'Ե ҍҽ ɑӀɑɾʍҽժ ահҽղ վօմ ɑաɑƘҽղ. Եհҽɾҽ íՏ ɑ Ƙíղժ ҍօվ íղ ԵհíՏ ʍմӀԵíѵҽɾՏҽ ահօ í հɑѵҽ ղօ ժօմҍԵ աíӀӀ հҽӀԹ վօմ, ɑղժ Եհҽ Եհɾҽҽ օԵհҽɾ ԹҽօԹӀҽ հҽ ӀíѵҽՏ աíԵհ ʍɑվ ղօԵ ҍҽ ɑՏ Ƙíղժ ɑղժ ԵɾմՏԵíղց օƒ վօմ, ҍմԵ Եհҽվ ԵɾմՏԵ հíʍ, Տօ Եհҽվ աíӀӀ ղօԵ հɑɾʍ վօմ ҽíԵհҽɾ, ɑղժ íƒ Եհҽվ ժօ, Եհҽ ҍօվ աíӀӀ ӀíƘҽӀվ ՏԵօԹ Եհҽʍ, Տօ ժօ ղօԵ աօɾɾվ.”

Destiny approaches another humanoid figure, Choice, and gently hands them Error, before speaking. “í ԵɾմՏԵ ԵհɑԵ ƒɑԵҽ աíӀӀ ղօԵ ҍҽ ɑҍӀҽ Եօ ցҽԵ հíʍ հҽɾҽ?”

Choice only nods, answering, “𝕆𝕗 𝕔𝕠𝕦𝕣𝕤𝕖 𝕟𝕠𝕥, 𝔽𝕒𝕥𝕖 𝕕𝕠𝕖𝕤𝕟'𝕥 𝕖𝕧𝕖𝕟 𝕜𝕟𝕠𝕨 𝕠𝕗 𝕞𝕪 𝕄𝕦𝕝𝕥𝕚𝕧𝕖𝕣𝕤𝕖𝕤 𝕖𝕩𝕚𝕤𝕥𝕖𝕟𝕔𝕖, 𝕒𝕟𝕕 𝕀 𝕨𝕚𝕝𝕝 ℕ𝔼𝕍𝔼ℝ 𝕝𝕖𝕥 𝕥𝕙𝕖𝕞 𝕚𝕟𝕥𝕠 𝕚𝕥 𝕒𝕟𝕪𝕨𝕒𝕪𝕤.” In a serious voice as Choice did not want Fate getting into their Multiverse, even if Error wasn’t being put into it.

Destiny nods in response and Choice begins to change Error, making him shrink slightly, bones turning to skin and black hair that fades into a dark red growing from his head. A black rock, in the shape of an upside-down heart appears between his shoulder blades, and his clothes change slightly as well, the sleeves fixing, though instead of fading to blue, it goes from black to blue without a fade in-between and his sweater becomes a V-neck shirt, and his shoes turn into red sandals.

After Choice finished changing Error’s appearance, they gently lowered Error into their Multiverse, setting him on a beach near a temple that looks like a woman with six arms, the temple almost seeming like it was glowing in the moonlight.

Destiny took one last look at her chosen one, smiling a caring smile before turning away and leaving.


	3. New Beginnings

I apologize for any spelling errors I may make, and if you find any, please point them out so I can fix them, and I’m pretty sure I’m going to accidentally make all the characters O.O.C., so I apologize for that as well.

~I do not own Undertale, any of the Undertale AUs, or Steven Universe~

~Error speaking: “ **Do i iS Gay? yeS** **.** ”

~Nightmare speaking: “ **Do I is gay? Yes.** ”

~Destiny speaking: “ժօ í íՏ ցɑվ? վҽՏ.”

~Choice speaking: “𝕕𝕠 𝕀 𝕚𝕤 𝕘𝕒𝕪? 𝕪𝕖𝕤.”

Anyone else speaking: “Do I is gay? Yes.”

**~Chapter 3~**

  
  


Error groaned as he lifts his head off the ground, rubbing before yelping as he realizes that he has **_skin_ **.

He jumps up, feeling himself and finding that he now has skin, hair, and something on his back, though other than not looking like a skeleton any longer, he finds that he doesn’t look too different from what he used to look like, save for being slightly shorter, and having skin and hair.

Error makes his way towards the water to look at his reflection and his expression shifts to one of surprise when he sees that his scars seem to have vanished, and he has what seems to be an upside-down heart-shaped rock that is split down the middle, making it look cracked, placed right in between his shoulder blades.

Error shifted his scarf to cover the odd rock attached to his back, unsure of whether or not he should let it show, knowing that that wasn’t a normal human thing, before pausing to wonder where he was, wondering how he was still alive.

When Error heard a noise, he whipped around, immediately getting into a protective fighting stance, only to be faced with a short young looking boy with curly black hair, and a red shirt with a yellow star in the middle.

Error relaxed, letting himself relax a bit, though not letting his guard down as he wearily asks the boy, “ **WHo aRe you? WHeRe aM i?** ” noting how despite the fact that he no longer glitches as badly as before, and almost all his scars were gone, his voice still glitched, his eyesight was still messed up, and his tear marks were still there.

The kid jumped at Error’s voice slightly, having not been expecting the odd sound of it, before answering his question cheerily, “ **Uh, I’m Steven! Steven Universe! You’re in Beach City! Uuuuh, who are you?** ”

Error smiled softly, already growing fond of Steven. He knelt to Steven’s height, which was easier than if he hadn’t become shorter, and answered, “ **i aM eRRoR, iT’S NiCe To MeeT you STeVeN!** ” In a kind tone, before frowning as Steven gave him a look of concern.

Steven looked at Error, telling him, “ **That doesn’t sound like a nice name! Can… can I give you a nickname?** ” the end of his sentence sounding more like a question than a statement, Steven messing with his hands as if he was anxious.

Error only sighs softly in a fond manner, plopping himself down on the sandy ground, and mumbles, “SuRe KiDDo, Go aHeaD.” In response, swiping his fingers across his tear marks, pulling a string out and fiddling with it, making little patterns, then straightening out the string and starting over, repeating the process, not noticing Stevens face lighting up as he noticed what Error was doing.

Error jumped, his hands getting tangled in his string when Steven abruptly let out a triumphant shout not expecting it, before calming and asking the boy why he had shouted.

Steven smiles brightly, and begins explaining his sudden outburst, “ **I’ve got it! I know what your nickname should be! Loop! Cause you’re looping that blue string around, and making cool patterns, and sometimes your voice does a funny looping thing!** ”

Error smiled at Steven, and let out a small giggle before saying, “ **iT’S NiCe. i LoVe iT** . ” Feeling his heart warm as the boy smiles at the praise, he chuckles softly, patting the ground next to him and asking, “ **WaNT Me To TeaCH you HoW To Do CaTS CRaDLe?** ”

Steven sits down next to Error, and Error swipes his hand across his tear marks, pulling out some more string and tying the ends together, then hands it to Steven, and begins teaching the boy how to make the Cats Cradle, helping him whenever he gets stuck.

Hours pass, and it is early afternoon when suddenly a beam of light appears, and three figures exit the temple, approaching Error and Steven. Error, not knowing if they were threats or not, quickly stood up, pulling Steven behind himself as he got into a defensive stance, fully prepared to get hurt to protect the kind boy.

Steven quickly reassured Error that they were friendly, before rushing over to the three gems, dragging them over to Error to introduce them to each other.

When Steven and the three gems got over to Error Steven started introducing the four, “ **Okay! Garnet, Amethyst, Pearl, this is Error, but you can call him Loop, he taught me how to do a Cats Cradle! Loop, this is Garnet Amethyst and Pearl, they're kind of like my moms!** ”

Error smiles softly at Steven before turning to the three gems in front of him, giving a small wave and greeting them with a, “ **iT’S NiCe To MeeT you, STeVeNS MoMS.** ” sighing softly as all of them cringe at his glitched voice, making him wish he could control it, when Garnet interrupts his thoughts, saying, “It is nice to meet you too Loop.” bringing him out of his thoughts.

After standing there awkwardly for a bit, Steven broke the awkward silence cheerily suggesting they bring Error up to the temple, everyone agreeing, though Pearl did seem a bit hesitant, not that Error could blame her, after all, he probably seemed strange and possibly dangerous to them.

Steven grabbed errors hand to lead him to the temple, only for Error to glitch harshly, (Despite not seeming to have been glitching earlier.) Yanking his hand out of Stevens quickly, holding it to his chest as if it had been burned, his breathing quickening as his vision was obscured by error signs. 

The gems (Well, mostly Pearl.) were alarmed by his reaction, having not expected him to react so badly to the simple touch, before jumping as Error, who had calmed himself down a bit, apologizes in a quiet tone, “ **i’M SoRRy… i DoN’T LiKe PHySiCaL CoNTaCT VeRy MuCH…** ” his voice soft and shaky, or, well, as shaky as you can get when your voice is already forever changing.

The gems relax a bit, Steven apologizing quite a bit, Error trying to reassure him that it’s all okay and that he couldn’t have known anyway. Error felt bad that he upset the young boy, and silently promised to himself that he would make it up to him somehow, probably with a gift of some sort, like a doll or something along those lines, but he would do that later, right now, he was letting Steven take him to the temple to show him around his home...


	4. Emotion and Memory

I apologize for any spelling errors I may make, and if you find any, please point them out so I can fix them, and I’m pretty sure I’m going to accidentally make all the characters O.O.C., so I apologize for that as well.

~I do not own Undertale, any of the Undertale AUs, or Steven Universe~

~Error speaking: “ **Do i iS Gay? yeS** **.** ”

~Nightmare speaking: “ **Do I is gay? Yes.** ”

~Destiny speaking: “ժօ í íՏ ցɑվ? վҽՏ.”

~Choice speaking: “𝕕𝕠 𝕀 𝕚𝕤 𝕘𝕒𝕪? 𝕪𝕖𝕤.”

Anyone else speaking: “Do I is gay? Yes.”

**~Chapter 4~**

  
  


The Sanses and Sans equivalents were partying at the death of the destroyer, save for a few like the Bad Sanses, Blue, Fresh, Geno, and oddly enough, Ink

Ink thought he would be happy at Error's death, even if he can not truly feel without his vials, with no SOUL to feel emotions with.

Actually, this one fact is why Ink was currently confused as he sat on the floor of the Doodle Sphere. Because he was _FEELING EMOTION_ without using his vials, he wasn’t quite sure what he was feeling, unused to the feeling.

He looked at his hands in confusion, trying to figure out what this emotion was, not liking the feeling.

It felt as if he ate something he shouldn’t have, mixed with what seemed like sadness, which he only knew what was because of the blue vial on his sash, knowing that it was the vial that made him feel sadness.

He just stared at his hands in confusion for a moment, before it hit him. If he was feeling emotion, did that mean he now had a SOUL?

Ink quickly went to check himself as the thought hit him, and to his surprise, he saw not a whole SOUL, but a small fragment of one, just a small glowing white dot, with a light rainbow glow surrounding the edge.

*Insert Picture Here*

Despite not having a full SOUL, Inks eye-lights lit up in excitement, Ink not bothering to wonder where the tiny SOUL fragment came from, only knowing that he could feel without his vials now, though the natural emotions were very limited because it really was only a part of a SOUL.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Blue and the Bad Sanses were currently huddled together in the living room of Nightmares mansion, all of them somehow managing to squeeze onto the couch, the only sound that can be heard being the small hiccups and sobs, all of them mourning over Error's death.

Error was important to them, some of them (CoughNightmareCough) may not show it all the time, but all of them adored him, and he was sort of like the parent they never had growing up, but also like a sibling to them, and they would probably never get over the fact that he was gone.

Hours passed, and most of them had fallen asleep leaving Blue as the only one still awake, taking the bandana Error had put down in Outertale before he- Blue lightly shook his head, not wanting to think about what happened. He took the bandana, the fabric was a galaxy pattern, with blues and purples and blacks, and little white dots littering the fabric.

Blue took off his scarf, before looking at it, and deciding that he doesn’t want to be associated with innocence and childishness, seen as someone who can’t make their own decisions, he puts on the bandana, before taking the scarf folding it and setting it down in his lap not truly wanting to get rid of it, the scarf still held memories, like when Error took him! That was one of the few times he met someone who didn’t treat him like just a child.

Blue looked to his left as he heard someone shifting, finding that Nightmare had woken up as said skeleton stretched, Blue smiling softly, noting that Nightmare looked quite adorable in his passive form, (Platonically of course.) as he stood up, careful as to not wake any of the others. 

Blue quietly whispered “Later, can we go grab some stuff from my AU? I have some things I wanted to grab.” and Nightmare smiled, before whispering back, “ **Why not go now? Maybe later I can teach you how to open portals to AUs later too!** ” Nightmare’s last sentence making Blue smile brightly as he nodded in response.

Nightmare opens a portal to Underswap, him and Blue knowing that Blues brother wouldn’t be there, the two skeletons guessed he was celebrating Errors death, and Blue quickly entered the house, soon walking out with a box that seemed to be filled with clothes, a few books, a picture of Him, Error, and the gang, and two dolls, one of Error, and one of himself.

Nightmare smiled softly, helping Blue take his stuff back to the mansion despite Blue reassuring him he could do it on his own, struggling more than usual to carry the box in, his passive form being much smaller than his goopy form, making the box seem much bigger than usual, despite not being a very big box.

When they got the boxes inside the mansion, Blue took all his stuff from there, going up to the “guest room” that was really just where they decided that Blue should stay with them, though Blue never thought that he would move in because of _Error's death_ , he thought it would be for something more like he just couldn’t handle the babying anymore, and in all honesty, he wished that was the reason he was moving in, not this.

The room was a light blue color fading to a dark blue, and there was a black bed in the center of the wall, opposite too the door. There was a black dresser to the left of the bed, a mirror hung above it, and a black shelf on the right side of the bed, the rest of the room was empty, and the room itself was very big, it was easily big enough to fit all of Blues stuff and much more.

Blue placed the dolls of him and Error next to each other on the right side of the bed, and taking his clothes and sorting them into the dresser, then taking the books and neatly placing them on the shelf and lastly taking the picture, smiling gently at it, giggling softly as he remembered the moment.

Error had gotten a break, though a short one, and Blue had managed to get his brother to let him leave, and he, Error, and the gang had spent the few free hours Error had at the mansion, and they had ended up making a huge mess, but how were they supposed to know that Error didn’t know that you can’t put metal in the microwave?

Blues small smile falls as his thoughts drift to Error, and placing the picture down on the shelf, before plopping himself down on his bed, picking the doll of Error back up, running two of his fingers over the dolls head, sighing and wondering why Fate couldn’t have just reminded Ink of the balance, before wondering if Ink really didn’t know of balance, before brushing the thought off and laying back, staring at the ceiling and letting his mind drift.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**I⃟ w⃟a⃟n⃟t⃟e⃟d⃟ t⃟o⃟ t⃟w⃟a⃟n⃟t⃟e⃟d⃟ t⃟e⃟l⃟l⃟ h⃟i⃟m⃟, I⃟ r⃟e⃟a⃟l⃟l⃟y⃟ d⃟i⃟d⃟!** **_W⃟h⃟y⃟ c⃟a⃟n⃟'t⃟ h⃟e⃟ h⃟e⃟a⃟r⃟ m⃟e⃟?_ **


End file.
